big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secondary Team: A Joe Moraliste Story
So before we start writing this story, I want to establish the members of the new team. There will be two lists: One for commenter-based characters, and one for original characters. We'll make the team, and then we'll start the story. Commenter-based characters * DarkLight * 10/10 * MavisGirl * Positive Elixir Trade * Baby-Banana * Domcos * LordNour Original characters * Charlie The Dog-Man (Don't ask) * BubblesPal * Zapov * Elladee Page * The Overlord * Skyfall * General Rockard (supervisor, not a member) The Story Chapter 1 - The First Meeting The new recruits to the New Anti-Polls stood eagerly in their new base of operations. "Roll call, recruits!" General Rockard, the man tasked with supervising the New Anti-Polls, called out. He read out everyone's names. "10/10!" "Here!" "Baby-Banana!" "Here!" "BubblesPal!" "Here!" "Charlie!" "Woof!" (Present!) "DarkLight!" "Here!" "Domcos!" "Here!" "Elladee Page!" "Here!" "LordNour!" "Here!" "Mavis Girl!" "Here!" "Overlord!" "Here!" "Positive Elixir Trade!" "Here!" "Skyfall!" "Here!" "And, Zapov!" "Here!" Mr. Purse walked into the room, looking at all of the recruits. "This team is Sectional City's second line of defense." Mr. Purse said. "So Rockard here will keep this ship very tight, right General?" He turned to Rockard. "Yes, sir!" He saluted. "We are also not on a ship, sir!" He rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "And also about half of our first line of defense is going on a expedition tonight, so you're our only hope. Bye!" He left the room. "Only hope for what?" One of the team wondered out loud. "Ok, team!" Rockard said. "I need all of you to tell me your name, your nickname, and your power." He pointed to the leftmost person in the line. "DarkLight." he said. "You can call me the Triangle. And I don't really have a superpower, I just have triangle-armor and high-tech weapons." Rockard nodded, and pointed to the next person. "Hi, I'm Elladee Page, and I don't really have another name. I have special abilities, including but not limited to, teleportation, laser blasts, phasing, etc. I have a lot of abilities." She flipped her dark blue hair back. "Okay," Rockard said. "Next." "Ello. I'm LordNour, I don't have many powers, but will a shield and lance do alright?" "....OK then." Rockard said. "MavisGirl. You can call me Mavis. I am a vampire and a shapeshifter." "I am 10/10. Just call me 10. I can shoot numbers out of my hands. The bigger the number, the more pain...to me and the target." "BubblesPal, but Bubbles is fine. I can shoot magic bubbles out of my hands. They can hurt, heal, and move. I got these powers by using radioactive shampoo as a infant." "Bark!" Rockard glanced at the next person with an odd stare. LordNour walked over to him. "This is Charlie," LordNour said. "He was part of an experiment for my dog to come back to life. So they sowed my dogs head on a soldier's body. I can understand him. He says he's happy to help." "Sooo...." Rockard said. "Does he have any powers?" "Yes." LordNour said. "He has teeth that are sharper than a shark's!" "Good. Next." "My name is Positive Elixir Trade. I'm a Positive Elixir Trade. But you can call me Positive Elixir Trade", he jokingly added. "I can manipulate light and electricity to their fullest extents." "A very handy asset to have in our pockets, don't you think?" said LordNour. "Indeed", replied Rockard as he took a step away from Positive Elixir Trade with slight fear, "though I may have some fear of his powers if used for mutiny." "I'm sure he has favorable intentions nonetheless. Next." "I am Zapov," the orange-haired kid said. "I have psychokinetic abilities, allowing me to lift objects many times my size and weight and manipulate them with precision - all with my mind." The rest of the team stood impressed. Zapov pointed to his cybernetic eye. "My eye also gives me limited telepathy, and can give me limited visions of the future - but only for a few seconds, so I use it to predict my foes' attacks. "Well, you certainly are high-tier", Rockard responded, "You will definitely be a powerhouse on this team. Next." "I have gone by many names, but the most common name I use is the Overlord. I am a living robot, with a free will. I have the ability to change my shape and form, turning into anything that can be of aid to us." To show off his ability, Overlord extended his arm, formed a cannon in front of his torso, and mechanical tentacles formed from his back. "Is it just me, or does this team seem a lot more powerful than the veteran team?" Elladee asked. "Speak for yourself," LordNour replied. Rockard moved on. "Next." "Call me Skyfall. I am an Element Master. I have full control of all the elements, except Purification." He quickly added, "Is Palette here? I was told she helped past Element Masters before." "It appears that she's gone on the expedition with the rest of the Anti-Polls", Rockard told him. "Eh, alright," Skyfall shrugged. "Next." "I'm Baby-Banana", the next guy said. "I can shoot food out of my hands. I think you can guess which food I have mastered." "I'ma Domcos The Great. Just call me Domcos." The last guy said, who looked like a cube "I can change sizes, big and small." "Ok then!" Rockard said. "That's everyone here! We're heading to the gym now. The remaining Anti-Polls will train you!"